1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a portable projector, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a portable projector including a laser beam generation portion generating laser beams.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display including a laser beam generation portion outputting laser beams is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3475947, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3475947 discloses a laser marker (display) including a laser beam source (laser beam generation portion) outputting laser beams and a liquid crystal spatial light modulator converting the phases of the laser beams in order to reduce generation of speckle noise (white dotlike irregularities appearing on a portion on which the laser beams are projected) resulting from interference of the laser beams. The laser marker is so formed that the laser beam source continuously outputs the laser beams and the laser marker can reduce generation of speckle noise by passing the output laser beams through the liquid crystal spatial light modulator thereby converting the phases of the laser beams.
However, the laser marker according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3475947 reduces generation of speckle noise by passing the laser beams output from the laser beam source through the liquid crystal spatial light modulator thereby converting the phases of the laser beams, and hence the structure of the laser marker (display) is disadvantageously complicated due to the requirement for the dedicated liquid crystal spatial light modulator for converting the phases of the laser beams.